Irrecuperável
by belovednephilim
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILERS DE COLS. "Para sempre" nunca fora um algo que permeava a relação entre Magnus e Alec. E Alec sabia disso. Sabia que se não tomasse cuidado poderia perdê-lo. E essa perda sim, seria para sempre...


(…)

"– _Na verdade isso me dá algumas ideias – Magnus disse – Eu farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar, você sabe disso, certo, Alexander? Não pela Clave, mas por você._

– _Eu sei. Alec permaneceu quieto por um momento. – É bom ouvir sua voz, mesmo quando você não pode ajudar – acrescentou, desligando o telefone abruptamente._

_Magnus colocou o telefone próximo a si e sentou-se por um momento, o suficiente para ouvir sua respiração. _Eu o estou perdendo_, ele pensou,_ Eu não sei o porquê ou como, mas eu sei que estou._"_

ESTAVA TUDO ACABADO.

Aqueles haviam sido os dias – meses? – mais felizes na vida de Alec, mas havia acabado.

Nada dura para sempre.

_Nada dura para sempre_, ele pensou, com amargura, _exceto seu namorado._

Seu "**ex**" namorado.

Porque fora impulsivo, descuidado, infantil, paranoico.

E pensar que Magnus o teria feito – teria desistido de sua imortalidade por ele, por ele.

Percebera que Magnus tinha razão, afinal: **Ele era um idiota.**

Aquele havia sido seu último beijo – um beijo triste, saudoso, regado à luz de bruxa.

Regado ao esquecimento.

Magnus o acusara de não ter confiança. Não havia confiado nele, tampouco – o _nephilim _sempre fora um livro aberto, o feiticeiro, cercado de todos os mais diferenciados segredos.

Quando se apaixonara não pensara em tal problemática, mas o fantasma da imortalidade estava ali, o tempo todo, assombrando-o sorrateiramente antes mesmo de Alec ter notado sua presença.

_Ele o havia traído._

As palavras não pararam de flutuar em sua mente, acusatórias, predatórias – prontas para extrair toda energia que restara em sua alma.

Maldito mundo mágico, malditos seres do submundo. Malditos fossem aqueles olhos que brilhavam apenas ao encontro dos seus próprios; as felinas pupilas que dilatavam por completo, sugando toda cor dourado-esverdeada de sua íris quando experimentava o mais puro dos deleites.

Malditos fossem os lábios que o tocavam, ora como um roçar delicado de borboleta, ora o violavam com a urgência de um animal feroz.

Em seu quarto – em sua cama – no instituto, Alec curvou-se em uma bola, abraçando os joelhos, perdido em divagações. Perdido no passado.

_Um passado que jamais seria seu outra vez._

Passado – era nisto que pensava sempre que estava com o amado – que um dia sucumbiria a efemeridade humana e seria apenas mais uma memória, uma lembrança.

Magnus em contrapartida continuaria ali, belo e jovial. Quiçá procurando uma nova vítima com os fatais olhos azuis e cabelos negros como ébano...

_... Negros como os seus._

Embora o bruxo houvesse lhe dito que não.

"_Você não é trivial, Alexander"._

Queria acreditar nessas palavras. De forma genuína.

Queria acreditar que o momento em que Magnus decidira que o nephilim deveria ser somente mais uma peça do gigantesco quebra-cabeças que o permeava ao longo de 800 anos.

_**Oitocentos anos.**_

_Uma fortaleza impenetrável._

Sabia que devia ter respeitado seu espaço, mas Camille – _extraordinária Camille_ – lhe oferecera o passado numa bandeja de prata. Uma oferta tentadora _demais_ para se ignorar.

_Ah! Se ele soubesse..._

Desde que se dera conta, não conseguia recordar de um único dia que não se encolhia em seu quarto – _seu mundo_ – trancava-se para o exterior como forma de proteger o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava. Se é que ainda havia alguma dignidade em passar os dias como um borrão, lembrando do par de olhos felinos-ferozes, verde e dourados, o encarando de forma acusatória.

Jamais seria capaz de olvidar aquele momento – Magnus talvez pudesse, mas Alec, jamais poderia.

_Imortalidade_ – ela estava ali, quando o pegava distraído resolvendo seus próprios assuntos, Alec o observara... E pensara em quão bonito era, quão único, no tanto de sorte possuíra por tê-lo ao seu lado.

Mas o monstro da imortalidade sempre o assustava, sempre o lembrava que não viveriam esse amor para sempre – tampouco o iriam viver _"até que a morte os separasse"_

Porque a morte o levaria de assalto, e Magnus continuaria ali, resplandecente.

O único momento em que parecia esquecer-se de todas as dificuldades daquele relacionamento era quando estavam juntos – mas juntos, do jeito que duas pessoas que se amam ficam juntos, até não haver espaço algum para ser preenchido entre seus corpos. _Suas almas. _Seus corações.

Quando pensamentos e coerência não eram mais requisitados e palavras não mais se faziam necessárias – era tudo uma confusão de gotas de suor e respirações apressadas – gemidos e murmúrios que vez ou outra escapavam de seus lábios quando já não podia suportar a febre que tomava conta de seu corpo quando se amavam daquela forma. Tão certa. _Tão perfeita._

Alec sempre pensara que se havia algo melhor do que aquelas sensações, então o mundo teria de provar-lhe seu ponto.

Já não sabia qual fora a última noite em que dormira, afinal – **realmente** dormira. Sim, havia se desacostumado por completo com a solidão, o silêncio. Ainda sentia o cheiro de sândalo embriagando-o, as batidas de coração que por mais aceleradas que parecessem, sempre pareciam cadenciadas se comparadas às suas. A respiração calma que permeava os sonhos do bruxo ao seu lado, o braço longo e forte que por vezes descansava displicentemente sobre seu peito. E o sorriso bobo nos lábios quando – Alec desconfiava – os sonhos se voltavam a ele.

O término tão abrupto fora sua ruína – Alec tinha consciência disso.

_A ruína de ambos._

Virou-se de lado, o vazio da pequena cama o encarando, _o culpando_, o julgando.

Sentiu a quente lágrima escorregar dos olhos muito azuis – a amargura que crescia sobre seu peito e o sufocava, borbulhava até sua garganta – deslizarem seu caminho pela bochecha rosada.

Ele o amava. Ele o amava, mas jamais o poderia perdoar pelo que fizera.

Aquele era, de fato, o fim.

_Alec sabia que, para ele, não haveria outro._

Sabia que o havia perdido.

_**- Talvez para sempre.**_

_We could've had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat._

* * *

Olha bem quem conseguiu escrever uma drabble! =u= ~

Vou avisando lindamente que quem não leu até o quinto livro, City of Lost Souls, não passe por aqui porque vai encontrar um MONTE de spoilers. Em sua maioria, desagradáveis.

Esses autores adoram destruir meus OTPs e meu coração. Eu shippei asunegi ´por seis anos - não virou cannon - eu shippo maglec a três. Eles terminam. Daora a vida.

Não tenho muito o que dizer, eu tô realmente muito, muito deprimida. Maglec mudou a minha vida de uma forma que eu não achava ser possível, e agora acabou. Feliz é que não estou né. QQ

Dedico essa ficlet à **BITEMICH** e** isntcarol**, unicas que entendem o sofrimento de shippar algo tão lindo e esse lindo se acabar.

BTW - o diálogo do começo é uma das cenas deletadas de cols. A tradução foi feita por mim então se você tiver visto e achar que não fez jus exatamente - mil perdões, minhas tentativas de tradução não são realmente o que se podem chamar de magníficas.

_Sem mais delongas, aí vai a fic. Leiam, opinem, deixem reviews =u= ~_

_Magnus e Alec pertencem à Cassandra Clare e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. etc._


End file.
